Harry's Day Out
by Ash Sprite
Summary: Harry and Sirius go to Knotts Berry Farm, or do they?


Harry jumped out of bed and jumped in the shower, it was still only 6:00 a.m. He hurriedly got dressed and dashed down stairs. He grabbed a glass of orange juice from where he normally sat at the table and drank quickly. He set the glass down as his uncle started to speak.

"Why are you in such a hurry? Thinking your going somewhere do you?" His somewhat big uncle was sat at his seat and hadn't touched his grapefruit.

"Yup I'm going out with Sirius today." Harry couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"Siri-who?" his uncle asked.

"Sirius, you know, my godfather." Harry had said the magic words, 'godfather.' His uncle's face went white. And soon the sound of a motorbike could be heard coming up the street. Harry bound to the door with his long, newly sixteen legs, just as his Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen. Harry gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left out the front door with a quick, "See you when I get home!"

He grabbed the helmet that was on the back of the bike put it on and climbed on behind Sirius.

"So where are you taking me for my birthday?" he asked.

"You'll see" was the only answer he got.

They drove away from Number Four Privit Drive on Harry's sixteenth birthday to an unknown destination.

They drove then flew then drove a little more; Harry could have sworn they flew over an ocean. Finally Sirius parked the flying motorbike and they got off. They walked up to some kind of gate and Harry looked up in awe at a gigantic sign that read 'Knotts Berry Farm.' He spun on the spot to look at his godfather who had muggle money out and was buying tickets.

"Oh My God you're that English murderer guy Sirius Black!" the cashier said, she had to be only sixteen and spoke like it was a cool thing and not a scary thing.

"No, no, no I'm not I get that all the time, it's the shaggy hair isn't it?"

The girl nodded, "I think, that's too bad." She gave Sirius their tickets and the two walked into the amusement park.

"Sirius, we're in America!" Harry exclaimed Sirius nodded. Harry witnessed three girls about his own age walk by point at him and whisper excitedly.

"Oh he's cute Cindy you should talk to him."

"Me no way you should Ash you're the one who needs to be cured of a broken heart."

"Oooo, Do you think…" the third started.

"No Tanya I don't think he would save you if you fell in the river." The other two said together.

Harry looked back at Sirius who had a weird grin on his face, "Americans are weird." Harry said.

"No that's just girls in general." Sirius said. "So where to first birthday boy?"

Harry looked around at everything and soon picked one. "That one," he said pointing to a giant wooden roller coaster.

They left and got in line and stood a couple people behind the three girls from before, this time they were talking about the ride, Ghost rider. They got on and rode it twice. They then moved on to the next ride and the next and the next. Soon they had ridden them all.

"What now, sport?" Sirius ask Harry

"Games?"

"Anything you want, it's your day." They head off to the games. First he tried to knock the bottles down the beanbag, he didn't do very good. Then Sirius tried and knocked them all down. Harry could have sworn he saw Sirius wand tap the beanbags. Then they played the game where you have to try and squirt water in this hole as it moves and get the post to the top. Harry won at that five times and walked away with a giant stuffed dragon that he planed to give to Hagrid. Neither of them could get rings around the bottles sense Harry took Sirius wand away so he couldn't cheat. After wondering around they soon came across a go-kart track. Sirius paid the money and they climbed in.

The green flag waved and they were off. It was Harry in the lead going into the first corner with Sirius hot on his tail. Then Sirius moved in to the lead as they rounded the third corner of the third lap then they kept trading through the last two and it was Harry in the lead coming out of the forth turn on the finally when Sirius got behind him and spun him Harry spun across the finish line. They clambered out of the go-karts laughing all the way and then…

An alarm sounded, Harry rolled over and hit the snooze button, it was just another birthday just like the ones before, and the only thing that had changed was the number. He had had only two years with Sirius, so he should be used to this right? Wrong, tears started rolling down the boy who lived's cheeks. After a couple of minutes he got up and sadly opened the presents from his other friends.


End file.
